


Mother Wolf

by bedlinens



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlinens/pseuds/bedlinens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece is just an excuse for fluff. Please Read and review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Wolf

“We missed you,” Elijah said, kissing her shoulder.

“You missed Hope”, Hayley said, feeling flushed.

That damn Original, and his smoothness. Could he stop kissing her shoulder or her cheek, and just go for her mouth? She didn’t bite, even if he asked – being a hybrid and all that, she had no idea what effect her venom would have on him- and her mouth was very kissable. Several men had told her so, like she needed their appreciation of her feature, and she was tired of him not seeing it.

“We missed you,” he said again, kissing her neck this time.

And just for once, she believed him.

Hope had been returned to them, and life had been chaotic. The baby still had nightmares from her grandmother, but she also seemed to be taking advantage of her adorableness, and Hayley had tried all she could, but whenever Hope sighed wrong, or weird, or just sighed quite frankly, her father, uncle and aunt would rush to her side, and shush the pain away.

Except Hayley knew her daughter, and she had seen how she played the Originals.

So she had grabbed her daughter, leaving a note for the big bad vampires/hybrids, and she had taken her daughter away, to finally teach her to sleep through the night and not abuse the love her family had for her.

It had been hard, it had been hell. The first few days, Hope had cried day and night, but Hayley had talked to her, and talked again, until her voice ached and she wasn’t sure sound could be heard. Finally, Hope had understood what was happening – such a smart baby – and the following days had been about night training.

When they had come back, the Originals had been beyond themselves, but Hayley hadn’t care. She had done what she had to do.

She could hear the even breathing of her daughter, and she felt pride. She sent positive waves her way, to let her know she was being perfect.

“How did you do it?” Elijah asked finally, hearing too his niece sleeping.

“I just played my part.”

He looked at her, and she started talking.

“Wolves, we’re a matriarchal society. Hope is part wolf, I used to be full wolf. Before we left, she should have been trained to sleep the night. I had managed to train you guys to not rush to her side every time she made a sound you didn’t like, but she was taking advantage. I had no choice but to remove her from you guys, to do what I had to do.”

“She sleeps perfectly now,” Elijah said, and Hayley beamed.

“She needed to be reminded that while she may be a hybrid Queen, something you guys remind her off constantly, she’s still a cub, and mothers know best.”

He smirked, before taking her into his arms again, and this time he was pressing her closer, closer…

“Mother Wolf”, he called her with love.

“Damn right I am!” She said with a grin.

And finally, he was kissing her, and she forgot everything, as her daughter enjoyed a good night sleep.


End file.
